Sempiternal
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: In light of the season, JJ rushes home only to find her boys in a heated battle, destroyed wrapping paper, and a lot to do before the team comes over for Christmas Eve dinner. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds


Sempiternal

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart…," Jennifer Jareau sang at the top of her lungs to the familiar Christmas carol that was blasting through the radio. She could barely contain her excitement as her fingers drummed repetitively across the steering wheel and she took a left on to the road leading to her house.<p>

Snow was falling lightly, sticking to her windshield for just moments before the wipers brushed them away. Snowmans lined the streets, topped with hats and scarves and all different kinds of noses.

Her car clock told her that it was nearing two in the afternoon, her heart pounded and a smile snuck onto her face. Brushing back her blond hair with her fingers she bobbed her head to the still playing song. She and the team had just arrived back from a case they had solved this morning. Her wish had come true, and she would be able to see her son on Christmas morning.

"Feliz Navidad," She continued to belt the uplifting seasonal song, "Feliz Navidad." She had lots to do in a very little time. The team would be coming over for Christmas Eve dinner and a present exchange. Which thankfully she had completed before they had to leave.

At the sight of her home, JJ squealed in delight her spirits soared as she put the car park and hopped out, just as the song came to a close. Rushing to the door, she opened it quickly only to find her two boys in a heated battle, and the same exact song erupting through her home.

JJ watched with astonishment, as her boys stood in fighting stances each with a roll of wrapping paper in their hand. The boys who had yet to acknowledge her presence.

"Fear my candy cane wrapper for it shall defeat thee," Will bellowed as he whipped his brightly colored wrapping paper around his waist.

"Santa eats candy canes for breakfast," Henry growled as he used his paper to jab at his dad's stomach.

So it had begun, furious swipes and jabs and smacks, as they continued their brawl. JJ smiled happily as Henry "cut off' his father's arm and yelled with triumph. Will wailed in pain as he placed the arm behind his back and continued the duel. It lasted only for a few more moments, but it was filled with laughter and the battering of their newly bought wrapping paper.

Then it was over and her two boys lay on their backs, huffing and puffing on the floor. Two rolls of wrapping paper, dented and bruised were thrown to the side. JJ walked over to the two before she lowered her body and place her arms on her knees.

"Who won?"

"Mommy!" Henry cried aloud as he jumped up to give her a hug, "You made it!"

"I did," JJ felt emotional as she clutched her son tightly, "Now I would like an explanation on why you decided to ruin my wrapping paper."

"It's not ruined, at least only the first layer is," Will winced as he looked at the destroyed paper, before pulling his wife into a hug, "Glad you're home Jen."

"Me too," JJ breathed in his smell as she held both her boys, "Now come on we have lots to do before they get here!"

"Is Uncle Spence coming?" Henry asked and JJ nodded, "And Uncle Morgan? and Jack?"

"Yes they are all coming," The mother laughed as her boy jumped up and down.

Four hours later, the team along with their families were all gathered around the table. Colorful foods were displayed on the counter of the kitchen. A wonderful smell filled the house and the lights twinkled and shone on the tree.

"Okay," JJ quieted everyone down, "thank you all for coming, I can think of no better way to spend this night then with this family. I love you guys."

The team clapped enthusiastically and JJ shook her head at her sarcastic family, her heart warming slightly, "Okay so there is plenty of food, we must thank Rossi for the Turkey, Pen and Em did the dessert, Jessica brought the salad… Hotch helped of course. Savannah provided us with the casserole while Derek…"

"Brought himself," Emily interjected. Earning a high five from Garcia.

JJ laughed, her eyes twinkling with delight, " I also must thank Will for the hours he spent in the kitchen helping me out this morning and for everything else he has done."

"I helped too!" Henry cried.

"Henry too. Okay, now go get some food!"

They clapped once again before they started for the food, thanking JJ as they did so.

Twenty minutes later, Henry and Jack started chasing each other around the table globs of Mashed potatoes in their hands. One good throw landed on potato glob at the side of Morgan's head. Emily laughed wholly, which earned her a splattering of potatoes on her shirt.

Then it began. A food war as salad and potatoes were flung to and from. Cackles of laughter erupted and seemed to shake the entire house. JJ winced slightly at the sight of casserole plastering her walls, but seeing her two boys and her family so happy she gave in and picked up her potato glob and aimed it right for Hotch's nose.

Two hours later, they dining area was cleaned up as best as it could be and everyone was in the family room sipping hot chocolate, engaged in conversation. Jack and Henry were both asleep on the couch, each in their new Christmas pajamas. A plate of cookies and a glass of milk sat untouched by the stockings, waiting for Santa to arrive.

"Merry Christmas," JJ whispered thirty minutes later as her beloved guests exited her house and into the snowy night. Shutting the door, JJ turned to be caught up in her husband's embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Jen."

"Merry Christmas Will. I love you," JJ's eyes filled with love for the man in front of her as she held him close.

"I love you too,"

"I love you three," A sleepy voice added as Henry sat up from his position on the couch.

JJ smiled as Will picked up Henry and took him upstairs. JJ took one last look at the lighted tree, thanking God for her family, her entire family before she too turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! And to thank all of you.<p>

Merry Christmas!

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
